Speed and Wind
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana was a regular girl. Or as people thought they were. She was a speed demon and was the knight of the wind. Lord Lykoueon and the officers tried to help her out. Will it work? Or will it let her close off from the world and people for good?


Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights, only my character Hana. (My Character) They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I hope you like it.

Speed and Wind

At a lonely house, far from society, lived a girl named Hana. She had black hair that falls perfectly down to her waist. She had saphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black trenchcoat, along with her black shirt, pants and high knee boots. She stares at the house. "I'm off." She said to herself. She grabbed her gloves and walked out to the door. She stares at her list. "Okay...I need more spice herbs, tea leaves...and some rice and meat for dinner for tonight." Hana said while looking at her list. She was in a market in Draqueen. She picked up all of her items she needed. She then saw a crowd surrounding something. They were dragon tribe members. She sighed. "They are just dragon clan members...I don't know what's the deal with them." Hana whispered to herself. She walked to the town, until she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Hana said. "No, It's my fault." The voice said. She looked and saw a man with silver eyes and white hair. He was wearing a white outfit. There was a akward silence between them.

"S-sorry about that. Need my help?" He asked. He then helped pick up the bags and handed it to Hana. "Thanks." Hana said. She then walk passed by him. He stares at her confused. _"Was it something I did?"_ He asked himself. Hana was at her house. "I'm home." She called. She heard flapping. She smiled. Landing on the table, was a duel dragon. It was whitesh green, with streaks of mane going down to it's lower back. His ears perked up and lets out a chirp. She stroked it. "Hey, Wind. Got us stuff for dinner for tonight." Hana said while putting the bags on the table. Wind then perched on her shoulder. _"I'm getting the feeling something happened."_ Wind said. Hana sighed. "Just ran to someone that was in the dragon clan. Nothing bad." Hana said. Wind crooked his head to the side. She smiled and stroked his head. "Don't wory...I'll be fine..." Hana said with a sad smile. Wind kept nuzzling her.

There was a knock on the door. "I swear if that's the people that did that prank on me last month..." Hana said to herself. There, at the door, was a man that she bumped into early today, except, there were two more people. One had black hair with black eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat, along with a black shirt, pants and high knee boots. "Do you live here?" Another man asked. She was shocked. The other man was the Dragon King, Lykouleon. He was wearing a outfit, so that no one would recognize them. She stares at the white hair man. "How did you..." Hana asked. "I...had to look into some resources." He said. Hana sighed. "Well, since you came all the way here...you might as well come in." Hana said. The three men walked inside. "_Wind...make sure that you stay hidden until further notice."_ Hana said. _"Understood, master..."_ Wind said.

"Well, I'm Dragon lord Lykouleon. This is Tetheus, the Black Dragon Officer and Kai-Stern, the Blue dragon officer that you bumped into earlier today." Lykouleon said. Hana nodded. "My name is Hana." Hana said while bowing at the Dragon Lord. "I am curious, Hana. Why did you live-" "Away from society?" Hana asked. Lykouleon nodded. "Well, about a few years ago...people would usually do pranks on my house. I found a deal at this one and lived here this whole time. It's more peaceful and you can get a good view of the lake from the backyard, which is very peaceful." Hana said while looking at the backyard where the lake was. Tetheus stares outside. "Do you know where your family is?" Lykouleon asked. Hana stares at him suprised then had a sad look. "...I understand...it must be a horrible memory." Lykouleon said. _"It's not that...it's..._" Hana thought. "Don't worry about it...I'm fine." Hana said while smiling gently. Lykouleon smiled and rest his hand on her shoulder.

"...since you guys are here and everything, do you want to stay for dinner?" Hana offered. They agreed to the offering. Hana made rice and chicken. "So...how long did you say you lived here?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana stares at him. "Only for a few years..." Hana said. "Do you see any demons here lately?" Tetheus asked. Hana was suprised from the question. "Not that I've known of, no. Why?" Hana asked. Tetheus closed his eyes. "Recently...there had been demon attacks. So, I thought you saw demons here just in case." Tetheus said. Hana nodded. "Well, no. I haven't seen any demons." Hana said. Tetheus then nodded. Well, she did saw demons, but took care of them on her own. Since Wind found her, they worked together and grown stronger each day.

Later that evening, her three guests were leaving back to the castle. "I really appreciate you three being here." Hana said while smiling. Lykouleon smiled. "It was a pleasure being your guest, Hana." Lykouleon said. Tetheus and Lykouleon started to walk, leaving Kai-Stern with Hana. "If you need any help, come to he dragon castle. Okay?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana nodded. "I will." Hana vowed. Kai-Stern smiled and went to join the others. Hana smiled. When she went inside, she cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. _"It's been years...since I've been that happy..." _Hana thought. Wind stares at Hana. Later that night, she smelled smoke. She saw that her house was on fire. Hana tried to escape, but there was no exit. She suddenly felt herself being lifted. It was Wind, in his duel form. He gently puts Hana on the grass. _"You okay, master!"_ Wind asked. Hana nodded. Her house was burnt to the ground. She stares at the distance. It started to rain. "...let's go, Wind." Hana ordered. Within a flash, Hana ran as fast as the speed of sound. (sounds familiar, huh?)

She was now under a tree, out of breath. The wounds from the demons a couple a days ago were turning red, meaning that it was bleeding. Wind used his wing to cover Hana from the rain. She nearly fainted, but still kept going. She then saw a gate. It was to the dragon castle. Hana walked through the castle gates and to the main entrance. She then fainted from the burnt mark's pain and was out of breath. Wind kept scratching on the door. There, opened the door, was Alfeegi. He then saw a girl, passed out. Alfeegi held her close, shaking her lightly. "You okay?" Alfeegi asked. She opened her eyes and stared at her rescuer. Her face was turning red. "What's going on?" A voice said. It was Lord Lykouleon. He saw Hana nearly passed out. "Hana!" Lykouleon said. "Wait, you know her?" Alfeegi asked. Lykouleon then held her. "Kai-Stern told me about her and me, Tetheus, and Kai-Stern visited her earlier today. Something must of happened." Lykouleon said.

Lykouleon then felt her forehead. "She has a fever. We better get her inside." Lykouleon offered. Alfeegi nodded. Lykouleon then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, picking her up gently. She tensed a little, but then relax her entire body. Wind managed to walk inside before the door was closed. Lykouleon laid her down on the bed gently. He then stroke her hair gently. Lykouleon walked out of the room, letting Hana sleep. Wind then flew into the room, laying next to Hana.

Next morning, Lykouleon went to check on Hana, to see if her fever went down. When he went to the room, she was gone. He sighed deeply. "Poor girl..." Lykouleon whispered. He then notice a dragon laying on the bed. He saw Lykouleon and lets out a chirp. "Do you know Hana?" He asked. The dragon nodded. Soon, the dragon was in the dragon lord's office, along side with the four officers. "So, what is your name?" Lykouleon asked. The dragon sighed. _"Hard as it is...but I'm the lost duel dragon, Wind...and Hana is my master."_ Wind said. Everyone was shocked from they heard. "I thought that the wind dragon was dead...and Nadil was the Wind Dragon Knight." Ruwalk said. Wind nodded. _"...yes. It's true that Nadil is the wind dragon knight. But I'm the son of the Wind dragon. My father gave me his powers before he passed away."_ Wind said. Lykouleon was trying to take this in. "Wait, so how did you choose Hana? And what happened to her family?" Kai-Stern asked. Wind sighed. _"Her family...they gave her to the demon king. For years, he tortured her and made her one of his own. He gave her the power of speed. Making her run at the magnificent speed. Soon, I found her; accepted her as my master. Together, we managed to escape from the castle and tried to remake our lives."_ Wind said. The members couldn't believe what they were hearing from the Wind dragon. "Is that why I couldn't find her in the room?" Lykouleon asked. Wind shook his head. _"She is out practicing. She's been helping you guys out with demons as well."_ Wind said. "Is that why she told us she didn't see any demons?" Tetheus asked. Wind nodded.

He then focused his powers, making a image of the outside world. There, they saw Hana; running at magnificent speed. Over the horizon, demons then showed. Only three of them. Within seconds, they were dead within many slices. _"Master is growing stronger everyday...but the sorrow within her heart still slows her down. She couldn't forgive her parents for what they did to her."_ Wind said. Outside the castle near a cherry blossom tree, Hana returned to the castle. She then rest her head against the bark of the tree. She then heard a twig snap. She grabbed out her razor wind and points it at the man. It was Lord Lykouleon. She blushed from what she did. "S-Sorry. I had to be careful. I don't like it when people sneak up on me." Hana said. Lykouleon then sat next to her. She sighed. "Wind told you...didn't he?" Hana asked. He nodded.

"I'm really sorry of what you are going through. Do you know...if your parents had a reason to give you up?" Lykouleon asked. Hana was quiet for awhile. "...no. They...couldn't bear to be around me. I found my parents one day...and they were not suprise to see me. They said...if they saw me one more time...th-they would kill me on the spot." Hana then started to break down. Lykouleon felt bad for Hana for what she is going through. He puts his hand on her back, rubbing it soothenling. Lykouleon then pulled Hana close to him, hugging her softly like a father would. Hana buried her face into his chest, her hands cletching onto her shirt. He then tighten the hug. "It's okay...Nadil won't hurt you here..." Lykouleon whispered. Soon, everything went silent. Lykouleon kept stroking her hair. He then pulled away slowly, staring at Hana. A few tears kept rolling down her cheek. Lykouleon rest his hand against her cheek, brushing the tears away from her face. "Hana...do you want to stay here with me and the other officers? Nadil can't touch you here." Lykouleon offered. Hana stares at him shocked. "R-Really?" Hana asked. Lykouleon smiled and nodded. "I assure you. You will be safe here." Lykouleon said. He then felt arms around his shoulders. "Thank you..." Hana whispered. He smiled and returned the hug. "Lord Lykouleon?" Hana asked. He pulled away and stares at Hana. "Yes?" She blushed slightly. "Can...I ask you something?" Hana asked.

"You can ask me, Hana." Lykouleon said while smiling. Hana blushed again. "Is...it okay...if I can call you...'dad'" Hana asked. Lykouleon was suprised from her question. Hana then felt arms around her. Lykouleon tighten the hug. "...thank you, Hana. I really appreciate it." Lykouleon said. Hana returned the hug. As the knight of the wind, Hana stayed with Lord Lykouleon inn the dragon castle. Under Tetheus' guidance, her sword and speed techniques. Her new life just now started. Hana had help with Lord Lykouleon...as a father would.

The End!

I'm getting the hang of this. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
